


Рука помощи

by Yoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: Лечащим врачом деликатной проблемы Ханамии Макото в один прекрасный день оказывается Киеши Теппей.





	Рука помощи

— И давно ты… Ну… Трогаешь? — Ханамия выглядел испуганным, хоть и старался звучать незаинтересованным. Будто это вопрос о погоде, делах или любимых сортах мороженого.

Киеши безразлично пожал плечами — работа есть работа. Он никогда не задумывался над пациентами с большей точки зрения, нежели профессиональная, но сегодня звезды впервые так совпали, что пациент оказался куда интереснее своей проблемы.

— Со времен окончания университета. И давно вас это беспокоит? — Киеши отвернулся, потянулся за записной книжкой, чтобы сверить редкие симптомы и заметил краем глаза, как Ханамия неловко пытается натянуть одежду обратно. — Мы еще не закончили, подождите, пожалуйста.

Ханамия издал какой-то звук, похожий на скрип зубами, шумно выдохнул носом и убрал руки. Смотреть он старался куда угодно, но только не вниз, и Киеши понимал, почему.

В конце концов, мало радости, когда вы — два взрослых мужика, бывшие враги, и тут один приходит к другому жаловаться на эректильную дисфункцию, да еще и дает потрогать себя за член, пусть другой и в латексных перчатках.

Технически, Киеши уже достаточно осмотрел Ханамию во всех смыслах, но давнее, еще подростковое желание поставить его на место оказалось сильнее здравого смысла, и он не спешил заканчивать прием и отпускать пациента. Ханамия смешно менялся в лице, то бледнея, то краснея так, что по щекам пятнами расползался румянец, когда он начал рассказывать о симптомах и своих провалах на сексуальном фронте. Киеши с удовольствием вытягивал из него как можно больше подробностей, хотя историю первых обращений прочел еще из записей предыдущего врача Ханамии.

Он еще в первые пять минут осмотра понял, что проблема скорее психологическая — достаточно было взглянуть на лицо своего недруга повнимательнее, чтобы за отпечатком прожитых лет разглядеть и следы усталости, и раздраженную вежливую улыбку, которую Ханамия показывал на автомате всем, начиная от медсестричек и заканчивая врачом. 

Ханамия был женат, но брак находился на грани развода, судя по его же словам, лекарства для поддержания потенции не помогали, а проблемы с половой жизнью начались едва ли не с окончанием университета.

Киеши сочувствующе покивал, прописал ему уколы действующего вещества с внушающим названием (простые витаминки на самом-то деле), посоветовал взять отпуск и велел явиться на повторный прием через неделю.

 

Через неделю злой, как черт, Ханамия вновь стоял в его кабинете, спустив штаны. 

Киеши вновь торжествовал. Если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое, к себе-подростку, то сказал бы не расстраиваться, потому что однажды он всё же возьмет и прижмет Ханамию за яйца во всех смыслах. 

Ханамия смотрел в потолок и занимался дыхательной гимнастикой — ничем другим его старательное сопение и игнорирование окружающих нельзя было объяснить. 

Киеши хмыкнул: о том, что уколы не могли помочь, он и сам знал. Ханамии просто требовались новые эмоции, что-то в духе тех приятных мгновений, что он получал, сублимируя через жесткую игру в школе. Киеши еще тогда догадывался, что такое нездоровое стремление доставлять другим боль у Ханамии неспроста, а потом на курсе в университете преподаватель привел им похожий пример во время лекций о влиянии эмоций на организм, и пазл сложился сам собой.

Ханамии для полноценного удовольствия требовалось ненавидеть объект своей страсти. 

 

Для Киеши немного странно было осознать в университете, что в него был влюблен — пусть и неосознанно — другой парень. Сперва эти мысли пробивали на смех, следом — на легкое любопытство, а к выпуску оно превратилось во вполне полноценную практику, и он принял себя как бисексуала, не испытывая никаких моральных проблем, свойственных большинству людей, на втором десятке открывающих целый новый мир секса. 

Теперь же, глядя на Ханамию, Киеши гадал, в насколько строгих устоях тот рос. Отправить его в бордель за новыми ощущениями? Скорее всего, не сработает. Ханамия вырос, уже не кидался на людей с порога и тоже завязал с баскетболом еще в университете. По сути, у них не осталось никаких зацепок между собой, теперь оба — люди взрослые, просто пациент и его лечащий врач. И маленькая, деликатная проблемка между ними.

Киеши вздохнул, осознавая, что готовится прыгнуть в темный омут, и максимально спокойным тоном приказал лечь на кушетку.

Ханамия тяжело сглотнул. Воздух в кабинете словно загустел, пока он снимал брюки, укладывая на стул, вытягивался на одноразовой простыне, а Киеши демонстративно менял латексные перчатки. Резинка хлопнула по руке и Ханамия вздрогнул — выдал свой страх за мелькнувшей на секунды кривой ухмылкой.

— Это обычная процедура. Кто-то проводит ее самостоятельно на основе указаний врача, кто-то посещает врача систематически, до конца лечения. Кто-то обращается к своему партнеру за подобной помощью. Но так как вы уже практически разведены, — Киеши подкрался ближе, мягко провел Ханамии по колену, сгибая одну ногу и чуть отставляя в сторону, — я бы рекомендовал посещение лечащего врача или самостоятельные процедуры. Ни в коем случае не прекращение лечения или дальнейшие таблетки — так можно просто посадить печень и убить эрекцию на корню.

Игра слов не удалась. Ханамия посмотрел на него как на кретина, всё еще не до конца понимая, к чему Киеши клонит. Киеши вздохнул и на всякий случай прижал его живот правой рукой, пальцами левой опускаясь под мошонку и мягко нажимая — в предупреждении.

— Я говорю о массаже простаты, Ханамия. Сейчас покажу, как его выполнять, так что в твоих же интересах расслабиться. Ты мой пациент, а не жертва, в конце концов, — Киеши закатил глаза — видок у Ханамии сделался жалкий и очень уж испуганный. Так на него смотрел Хьюга, когда спалил с одним из парней после бурной ночки, и теперь Киеши едва сдерживал смех, подмечая общее сходство. 

Он осторожно надавил смазанным пальцем на узкий вход и постарался ободряюще улыбнуться Ханамии. 

Судя по тому, как тот побледнел, оскал у Киеши вышел еще тот.

 

После лечения Ханамия выглядел растерянным. Он впервые едва не кончил от стимуляции простаты, и Киеши его понимал — сам пробовал на себе подобное и остался под большим впечатлением, да и партнеры вечно хвалили за ловкость рук и размер пальцев. Поэтому мысленно Киеши был готов ко всему: в лучшем случае на следующий прием Ханамия попросту не явится, в худшем же — накатает на него главврачу за домогательства.

Но Ханамия явился. Даже знакомо ухмылялся — нагло и дерзко, как будто не было груза прожитых лет и маячившего перед ним развода, а предстояли новые матчи между Сейрин и Кирисаки, и Ханамия пришел позубоскалить перед игрой. В этот раз он разделся и улегся на кушетку без дополнительных указаний, даже расслабился в разы быстрее — палец входил проще, и Киеши догадывался, что тот всё же пробовал поиграть сам с собой. 

Это открытие неожиданно заводило.

Ханамия, в этот раз уже не стесняясь, комментировал происходящее. Прошелся по неуклюжим рукам, по отсутствию романтичной музычки, поязвил про переход к интиму без предварительных ласк и свиданок. Киеши пофыркивал — мрачноватый и едкий юмор Ханамии с годами отточился и стал действительно цепляющим, хотя ситуация отдавала сюрреализмом и безумием.

 

На следующую процедуру Киеши подготовил сборник ужасающе пошлых и заезженных мелодий из кинофильмов, которые использовались во всех знаменитых сценах секса. 

Ханамия не остался в долгу и раскритиковал его еще и за музыкальные вкусы, да и вкусы в целом — даже за вазелиновую смазку и влажные салфетки с легким ароматом зеленого чая.

 

К следующей процедуре Киеши подготовил клубничную.

Ханамия заявил, что даже вибратор бы справился лучше, но Киеши видел, как тот кусал губы, и как подергивался, капая смазкой, член.

 

На последнюю процедуру Ханамия явился с официальным подтверждением развода и приглашением в ресторан.

В ресторан Киеши приехал с ключ-картой номера, забронированного в хорошем отеле неподалеку.

 

Утром измученный Ханамия всё же согласился, что вибратор бы лучше не справился, но им обоим еще есть, над чем поработать, и согласился продолжить курс лечения, встречаясь как можно чаще.

 

Через полгода Ханамия молча перевез свои вещи и двух котов в квартиру Киеши. 

 

Лечение признали успешным.


End file.
